Carried Away with the Wind
by Mouseshadow01
Summary: "Kagome, please tell me what's wrong. I want to help you." The half-demon said, grabbing her wrist in an effort to keep her from leaving. Kagome's been acting strange since the last time the soul-skimmers had been around, and she wont tell anyone why. When Inuyasha tries to help, it only turns for the worst. What will Inuyasha do when he doesn't even know what's going on? Inume
1. Prologue

-Prologue-

"Kagome, please, tell me what's wrong. I want to _help_ you." The half-demon said, grabbing her wrist in an effort to keep her from leaving.

(He said the word please... Inuyasha... He must really be worried about me... And his voice... It's almost like he's begging me... Maybe... Maybe he cares... Maybe he... No. Kagome stop fooling yourself. He loves Kikyo not you. He'll will always love her. He'll never love you. He only sees you as a friend, nothing more. She'll be the one he'll hold in his arms someday.)

"No Inuyasha." She said, yanking her hand free from his clawed grip, " Why don't you just **leave me alone**."

"Wha-" The dog-demon started, stunned by her ferocity," No,please, Kagome! _Please_ you have to tell me what's wrong! I can't _stand_ seeing you like this! You have to tell me._ I can help you._" This time, the plead was crystal clear in his voice as he reclaimed his grip on her hand. His golden-amber mirrored the plead in his voice, but they were worse. They seemed to look through her. Into her core, her heart. And see everything. But, worst of all, they were sad. As if the fact that she wouldn't tell him what troubled her was hurting _him._ Breaking his heart.

(His eyes... why are they so sad? Am I really hurting him? Does he maybe... No. He's just feeling sorry for me. He can never have feelings for me. His heart is for Kikyo.)

"No Inuyasha! Why don't you just **leave!**" She yelled, pushing him away with a blast of purple light.

He was sent skidding backwards, his feet leaving deep grooves in the sun-warmed sand. Droplets of red liquid stained the cream-white sand from where she had blasted him. His clawed hand clutched the wet red fabric, and that's when she realized it. She had struck him near the heart. Near where Kikyo's enchanted arrow of fifty years past had struck and pinned him to a tree. He stared down at it, his bangs covering his face in silver and shadow. She felt a pang of regret instantly when she noticed the droplets of blood coming from the wound. She thought he would be mad-furious. But he was just shocked. ...And even more upset.

"Wha- Kagome... Wh-why?" He murmured tripping over himself verbally and physically as he he slowly limped towards her. His golden eyes wide and shining in disbelief.

Seeing him like this only fueled her anger, wiping out any remains of regret. Why was he doing this- acting like this- if he loved Kikyo?

"You heard me! I. Don't. Want. You here!" She screamed, stomping on each word,"So just leave! I don't want your help! Every time you try to help, you only hurt me further! So just grab a brain you dough-head, and **leave**!"

Her throat ached from screaming at the top of her lungs, and her eyes smarted with unshed tears as she glared at him. Her knuckles were pale from clenching them in fists like clams and her head throbbed from her outburst of anger. But above all, what hurt the most, was the piercing pain in her heart as he watched him go rigid. As if her heart had cracked even further and split in two.

"Fine! I'll leave!" He growled, baring his fangs,"And don't expect me to come back because I promise you Kagome, I won't!"

The last thing she saw before he turned and sprang in the opposite direction were his eyes. Amber orbs of blazing fury.

She turned and ran towards camp, tears like waterfalls pouring down her face, washing away any remaining coals of hot anger.

Collapsing onto her sleeping bag, she cried her heart out.

But really she couldn't.

Because it had already been smashed to dust and carried with the wind.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**Okay! So, Mouseshadow's here and in action! lol! ^ ^ So, tell me... (I already know what I'm gonna do but...whatever! It's fun to hear from you people!) Should I continue? I know, I left A LOT of information out of here, but it kinda's more interesting like that right? So, I wanna know what you think. Mostly what you like... And I'll see ya next time! (Also if you're a Warriors fan you should TOTALLY check out my other fanfiction, Falling Shadows, that I'm working on with my friend!)**

**Peace out everyone, I hoped you liked it, Cya next time!**


	2. Chapter 1 Part 1

-Chapter 1-

= 3 Days Ago =

-Part One-

Soul-skimmers glided through the air, their glowing snake-like bodies peeking behind trees as they all flew into the night. Heading for the same destination.

"Kikyo" A young half-demon muttered, watching them closely through half-lidded eyes.

Standing, he took a step around the camp-fire in the middle of the camp, past the sleeping bodies of his team-mates. Ready to follow them to their leader.

"And, I'm guessing you're going to see Kikyo once again, Inuyasha?"

He paused in his tracks, glaring at the trees in front of him.

"Since when do you care what I do Miroku?!" the dog-demon snarled, grasping the hilt of of his sword, tessaiga in annoyance as he sharply turned on his heels.

The monk fell on his back, obviously surprised and startled by the sudden outburst and sight of the Akuma grasping the sword.

"It was only a question!" the monk hissed through clenched teeth," besides, you might want to be careful with your actions. ...You could hurt someone..." He said, glancing down at the sleeping form of the raven-haired girl sleeping by Kirara and Shippo before turning to try and get some sleep again.

Inuyasha's amber gaze lay on the sleeping girl, unknown emotions tugging at his heart.

"She... looks so... peaceful.. and beautiful... Am I... Am I going to hurt her if I.. go find Kikyo?" He flinched inwardly at the thought, and quickly swatted it away like he always did to Mioga. And, of course, he wouldn't let Miroku see that.

"_Feh. _I ain't hurting her if she's _sleeping._" He said, turning back to follow the soul-skimmers.

**~~~xXxXx~~~**

****Orbs of white light surrounded me. The stolen souls of young women not yet put to their graves. I absorbed them, letting their energy fill me once again. They were the only things allowing me to maintain this body. Without them, I wouldn't be able to do anything.

I gazed up at the moon, it was shining dully in the night sky, hanging above the trees of this forest. I felt like it. The moon cannot shine without the sun, just as I cannot move without these souls. So, in a way, we are alike.

"Kikyo, you start thinking nonsense to yourself after fifty years of lying in a grave. Pitiful." A deep voice, void of emotion chuckled behind me.

**~~~xXxXx~~~**

****Soul-skimmers. Silver hair.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked, gasping for air.

Sitting up in her cream-yellow sleeping bag, she looked around her. It was dark. The middle of the night. Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara were all sleeping soundly around her.

"Am I the only one up? No. Inuyasha... He's missing."She thought to herself, quickly unwrapping herself from the folds of her sleeping bag.

"I bet... I bet he went to go find Kikyo... Something... Something is telling me that somethings not right. Something's going to go wrong. Inuyasha... I have to help him!"She said, scrambling to her feet. An urge of foreboding erasing anything left of midnight grogginess. She stepped lightly around the sleeping bodies of her team-mate, as not to wake them, her eyes darting around the moon-lit camp for her weapon.

"I don't know if I should bring them.," she thought, kneeling over to pick up her cherry-red bow," I mean, Inuyasha has Tessaiga if something happens. ..._Not that he could actually go anywhere without it but..._"

"...How exactly... Am I supposed to get to him?" she murmured searching the camp for some sort of clue to lead her to Inuyasha. ...And if she was right, Kikyo too.

There was a pang in her heart as she thought of them being together again, but, it wasn't like she could do anything to stop them.

"If they are together... I can't stop that... I just hope that, whoever he chooses... I hope he'll be happy. ...Even if it hurts me. But, if I'm right, that he wasn't lying..."

She took a moment from her thoughts to look down at her right hand. If she concentrated, or just thought of him, she could still feel the warm pressure of his hand on hers from the night before.

~Shhh...~ The leaves rustled, though there was no breeze making Kagome snap out of it and draw her bow and an arrow in alarm. Ghostly white surrounded the body of the snake-like Akuma. In its needle thin arms was an orb of light.

"A soul-skimmer." She breathed," It must be heading for Kikyo..."

Taking a step forward, she began the chase.

* * *

**^ ^ Aren't I great at making cliff-hangers? lol! This is part # 1 , as you know and Part # 2 will be completed and up in a little bit! ^ ^ I REALLY hoped you liked part 1 of chapter 1, review, like, favorite (if you haven't already) I don't really care, it all makes me happy! And don't be scared to PM me. You guys can tell me what you would like to see in the upcoming chapters and my other Inuyasha fanfics. (Though... I have like... 7 of them already that I'm working on! lol!)**

**So, Mouseshadow is gonna go on You Tube and watch episode 60/61 of Inuyasha now, so I'm signing off! lol! Inume forever right? 8D**


End file.
